OpenMind Movement
The status of this article is first-draft; it might contain some original ideas that have not gone through refinement process of getting feedback from the intended audience (you). Give me feedback to help me improve the reading experience for the next reader (15.3.2015). The OpenMind Movement is about reducing mental problems, fighting the status quo and building a better future for the future generations. It's based upon the idea of sharing and openess, it strives to build upon love, companionship and solution oriented thinking. This is a collaborative project for everyone to participate. Follow the OpenMind Movement at the Facebook or participate to the discussions. Life philosophies contain similar aspects as religions and other movements. In Christianity (I am a European atheist) we have apostoles and prophets. In Wikipedia prophet is defined as someone, "... who is claimed to have been contacted by the supernatural or thedivine, and to speak for them, serving as an intermediary with humanity, delivering this newfound knowledge from the supernatural entity to other people.12 The message that the prophet conveys is called a prophecy." If my religioin would be OpenMind philosphy, this Wiki would be my Bible. My prophet is Linus Torvalds, who built OpenSource Operating System called Linux. Because of him, I can easily build upon achievements of other software developers and because sofware business makes big money, I have lived a priviledged life where I am financially quite independent. Without Linux this would not be possible. I want to dedicate my life so that software developers would not be the only ones living a priviledged life in the modern world. OpenMind is based on the idea of sharing and openess. I will strive to develop Web-applications, that support OpenMoney Movement, which would support Ethical Consumeris. I will give people practical life tips, how they can apply the principels of sharing and openess in their everyday lives (how to use your time, how to strive for financial security, how you can effectively learn, how you can build network of people to support your life goals). I have also written about OpenLife, an idea about how life could be rearranged if we could defeat the classic idea of money and employment, which were created by the co-operation of corporations, banks and governments, instead of communities of people who are essential part of the monetary system. I will also write about OpenLearning, which will make all this sustainable. It is based on the ideas of how we can build systems that reduces narcism by making praise transparent and criticism private. If critisism is transparent we end up in fights due to peer-pressure. If your appreciation is based on silent approval instead of the noise you make, we would all have more peaceful lives. I will also market this idea in my networks and try to get other people to contribute. Of course we OpenMinded are easy subjects of abuse, this is why I will also try to figure out how to establish "a group philosphy", which will help us to identify each other and teach our philosophy to others so that there would be less people able to abuse our nature of sharing and openess. I would like to learn more about Budhism, because many people have told me that I share similar life-philosophy ideas as they do; if you can see ways to connect my ideas and Budhist ideas, contact me at Facebook! I want to learn from you, if my rationale is illogical, let me know so I can refine it. You can leave a comment (no-registration needed) or check my You-Can-Help-Me page for further information! Why am I doing this? This philosophy is hardly a new one. I dropped out of Metropolia Univeristy of Applied sciences and founded a music industry start-up called LoudRevolution Ltd (which is no more). We recruited this awesome Swedish dude who had managed to create a three decade long career on music industry, and because of my curious mind, we were eating lunch and I asked him what was the secret of his success. His answer was awesome: "I provide favors to other people. I never take favors myself, instead when someone needs a favor and I know someone who can better provide it, I will introduce them to each other. After a successful co-operation I will have two persons that will return me another favor when someone else asks me for a favor." Last December I got unemployed and for some reason these words resonated in my mind more and more. I had had a bad financial year due to risk taking and failing networks; I had to take control of my own life and become less dependant on other people. So I returned back to my roots and refused to take any job offered to me, but instead pursued towards rewarding and interesting projects and gave away my knowledge free for various start-ups, students, professors and entrepreneurs at Helsinki area. This generated me a huge stream of interesting opportunities and I am working for my friends start-up at the moment. I would like to become a Digital Nomad, because experiences you can have while on the road travelling are very important aspect of my life. To Help Out People with Mental Problems For some reason I know a lot of people who struggle for mental problems and I don't believe the theory of "chemical imbalance in brainchemistry", because the medicine industry has never defined what chemical balance of a healthy person is like. When pharmaceutical companies can choose, which research papers they publish, but government regulators do not conclude independent research due to cost factors, we live in a situation where you can create miracle pills with money by creating soft science that is based upon selected set of research papers based on statistical analysis of patients. If one test group fails to deliver satisfactory results, another test is concluded. Need for mental prescription drugs is a problem of atheism. People have tendency to outsource their wellbeing to the system they live within, which works for some of us, because the system can provide nice lives for most of us. However this minority, which struggles with the current system is left without solutions. They get depressed. Religions solved this problem with omnipotent beings that punish you for illogical reasons. The symptoms of depression were treated with rituals like excorsism and meditation. Every system will be injust for people who start their independent lives from suboptimal conditions (money, parenting, geopolitical reasons). Only cure to depression is to strive for unfragile life-style; that can be a very rough road for some of us and I would like to do everything in my power to make that rough road easier. I've been down that road and it nearly killed me. If you want to share your life situation with me, you can always add me as a friend on Facebook. But please do understand that I have my own life and I have limited amount of time available; instead, if you have a very sepcific mental health question in your mind, post it to this Quora Topic. If you need a support group, there are plenty of those at Facebook of which I will build a list later. It is very unfortunate, that you feel like you haven't received enough support from your local community. To Fight the Status Quo I blame the system for everything, because it is very uncommon that someone actually has deserved all the misfortune. Also blaming individual people has never provided any solutions to real problems. I don't use democracy, because I have lost my faith in it. You need a lot of money to get elected, because some politicians get huge corporate sponsors upon elections. Mass media enables the fact that you can affect political decision making with money; sometimes it is subtle sometimes it is quite direct. Magazine editors choose who they will interview, they have their networks and their sponsors -- the advertisement / public relations industry -- will choose the experts media represents. We can't have working democracy under this system. In my opinion the best system would be a delegative representative democracy (OpenDemocracy, I will write about this later): * Everyone get's a vote, which they can delegate to a person. * That person can delegate the vote further to someone else. This way people will build a network of political trust (this person knows more about politics than I do and I trus him/her). * Upon elections, those who rally, will lose their right to delegate their votes. * In Finland we have Parliament to which the top 200 people would be elected. Members of the parliament have equal votes, they prepare laws etc. and currently they receive salary of more than 6,000€ / month. * In Finland each member of the parliament has right to select two secretaries to help them do their job, and of course they get paid by the government; in a sense cooperation with your strongest delegatees might be a wise choice. * Other people who score high might perhaps use that number to gain jobs in politics as journalists etc. however Finland might have to change our voting privacy laws. OpenMind-philosophy is often about these reputation network effects, which is good. The current system is based on price competition networks, which creates inequality and rewards the greed and the rich. Reputation networks would reward those who people perceive truly competent and trustworthy. When you think about it thoroughly, it is not that different from the current system; reputation networks are only slight imrpovement to the current system if it is built upon openess and sharing. Of course my model of OpenDemocracy will get corrupt, because someone with power will find a way to abuse it's weaknesess. In that situation I hope there will be people like me willing to improve the system we are going to establish. However, the current system is rotten and it causes depression, suicides and wars. We must build better ways to do politics! If you want to get notified when I finish my article about OpenDemocracy, follow my Facebook-page! Or you can copy this wiki article link to your wall. To Build a Better Future for the Next Generation I don't want to settle down and start a family, because I can't believe in the future, not yet, even though things look a lot better than few years ago. Every generation will be unhappy with the achievements of the past generation and every generation has to find a way to build a better future for their children. I think the two points I described above demonstrate two major pain points of our generation and we need to solve them. Just like our parents greatly reduced the threat of Nuclear War and their parents landed on the Moon and their parents ended the Nazi regime. If you ever plan to rise your own children, you could try to figure out how you can become part of the OpenMind-movement. The easiest way to get started is to friend me at Facebook and follow my Facebook-page. You can also follow the Open Mind Movement-page and participate on discussions about it at the Open Mind Movement Discussion Group. To Build a Meningful Career and Increase Happiness In My Life I work hard. I do 60 hour weeks of which 40 hours are dedicated to my employers and 20 hours to my own projects, of which this is the most significant one. I will add a Crowdfunding project here later, it will be powered by Mesenaatti, because Finland has stupid laws, which prevent the usage of other Crowdfunding platforms in Finland due to technical reasons (you need to be a Charity organization to leagally be Crowdfunded by Kickstarter etc.).